Problem: $\dfrac{6}{20} - \dfrac{1}{20} = {?}$
Answer: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{6}{20} - \dfrac{1}{20} = \dfrac{5}{20}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{5}{20} = \dfrac{1}{4}$